Adrenaline
by CatWoman4Ever
Summary: It's the final chapter! And the adrenaline rushing last chapter will be sure to be an action packed end!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, this is my first ever fanfic. This is a Jak and Keira story, but no worries, it's filled with plenty of action. It'll be a bit slow at the start but really picks up the pace at the end of this chapter. so, on to chapter one! **_

_**This is rated PG-13 for some strong language later on, graphic descriptions, and angst.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places or anything, all this belongs to Naughty Dog. but the storyline is all mine.**_

Keira stormed down the sparkling streets of Kras City. The sun was warm and inviting and a gentle breeze blew in from the south. As nice as the weather was, Keira didn't notice the weather. Keira hated this city and could really care less about how nice today was. She was consumed in her own thoughts, making everything seem cold and empty.

Her expression was somber, _"Why...why won't he make time for me?" _Keira walked faster. Her thoughts swirled in her head. She was headed towards a coffee shop to meet Jak. She left a neatly written note on his pillow in his bedroom while he was in the shower and quietly slipped out the door. She didn't want to cause any commotion or leave any hints to something being wrong.

Keira couldn't focus enough to drive, so she walked allowing her mind to drift along with the gentle breeze. She had to admit it, all she wanted was Jak's attention, affection, and love. She wanted his heart to be open to her, she wanted him to confide within her. Keira wanted his heart to bleed like an open wound, so she could help him mend his obviously broken heart. And today was the day that it would happen.

Keira's mind continued to wander. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and stopped to gaze up at the clear blue sky. _"Does he really love me...does he really care..." _Keira shook the thought off. _"No... that couldn't be true."_ Keira didn't want to believe that a thought like that could ever be true. She was confident that he cared, loved her. She has spent a lot of time with him over the years, but ever since the reading of the will and being poisening he had distanced himself from her dramatically. She hardly ever was able to spend 'together' time at all amy more, actually, she hasn't spent any time with him _at all _lately.

Keira saw the "Caffine Addicts Cafe" up ahead. She slowed her pace and casually strolled towards the cafe. She drew in a long breath and continued onward. She passed by an omniously dark alley. It was strange for an area like that to be so dark espically if it was a very bright and sunny day.

Keira shrugged it off and continued to walk. She halted. _"I must be losing it."_ Keira told herself. She heard the cries of an animal in the alley. She moved closer to the alley. It sounded like it was hurt, and hurt badly. _"It can't hurt to check quickly right?"_

She entered the alley quickly and peered around a rather large dumpster. She gasped and choked at what she saw. It was a black cat...with a knife lodged in its side and its body sat in a pool of crimson blood.

The cat howled and growled in pain, "Oh, poor kitty." Keira said gently to the cat. Miracously the cat relaxed. "Hold on one second, you'll be okay." The cat didn't fight, but allowed Keira to pull the blade from its body. The cat winced, but soon began purring. "See, you'll be just fine." Keira stood and examined the blade. It was curved with a beige hilt. "I wonder whose this is?" Keira said to the cat. "Stay there. I'll get my friend Jak and we'll get you to the vet sweetie. Will find the person who hurt you and when we do, we-"

Keira let out a yelp as a hand encased her mouth and wrapped around her waist. She struggled to pull away, but the hand, gloved in yellow held her down strongly. Suddenly the injured cat, sprang to its feet and winced. It limped over to Keira's purse (which had fallen onto the ground) and sniffed it. The cat, which seemed to have picked up a scent, other than Keira's, and pulled a hairclip out. She, (now that the backside could be seen) hurrily limped out of the alley as Keira was dragged into the darkness of the alleyway.

_**Ok, that's the end of chapter one! What happens to Keira and what is the point of that cat, and what meaning does it hold? And what will happen when Jak discovers Keira is missing? I'll get the next chapter up really soon, but only if i get enough good reviews. And this is my first fanfic, so no flames please, only constructive critisim. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, so Keira has been kidnapped while Jak is on his way thinking he'll meet up with Keira at a cafe. But a few surprises await Jak when he arrives... so on to chapter 2! **_

Jak remembered first picking up the note, as he sped down the street. As he lifted to open it, his nose was greeted with a fragrant scent coming from the paper. He took a moment to inhale the warming scent (which smelled like the beach). He opened it carefully, making sure not to tear the fragile paper.

Immediately, Jak reconized the handwriting. It was Keira's. This worried Jak because she was always sure to come talk to him if something was wrong and this time, it seemed more as if she feared telling him what she felt. But, the note itself wasn't long. It consisted of a few sentences stating, _"Jak, we need to talk. Meet me at the Caffinine Addicts Cafe after you finish reading this. I'll be waiting outside when you arrive. Love, Keira."_

Jak sharply turned the corner and saw the cafe in sight. It was the first cup of coffee he and Keira had shared in Kras City. Seemingly, a run down old shop, it was actually in good shape inside. It had a very romantic atmosphere inside and it just seemed peaceful.

Jak pulled the Javalin X up to the first available spot he saw. He skillfully hopped out of the vehicle and solidly landed on the ground. He walked around the front and the back and saw no sign of Keira. Jak quickly poked his head inside the shop and she wasn't there. His heart started to race, fearing something had happened to her.

He paced outside of the shop for another good ten minutes. "Dammit, where is she?" He mumbled to himself. "She wants to talk, tells me to show up, and she's the no show. Women, I swear they-" Jak looked down at the feeling of something rubbing his legs. It was a cat, a black cat. He sighed, "Go on, get out of here. Shoo. Scat." The cat didn't go, just stared at him, it's tail wisking back and forth.

Jak stared at the strange cat. It was awkward for a stray to just come up to somebody and not run. He examined the cat, it had no collar on, so it had to be a stray. Jak eyed a rather large wound that was inflicted on the cat's side. The fur was matted down with blood, which still seemed to be fresh as if it had gotten into a fight. Jak knelt beside the cat to examine the wound. The cat limped around so it was face to face with Jak.

The sun glinted off of something in the cat's mouth. The cat lowered it's head to the ground and placed the object at Jak's feet. Jak picked it up and his eyes widened. It was Keira's barrette. The one Jak had given her for her birthday. He stared at the cat in awe and then said, "What else do you know?" _Though, not like it can understand me..._

But the cat stood and limped quickly forward and turned around, meowing for Jak to follow. Jak shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "I must really need some rest. This cat actually wants me to follow it." But he couldn't do anything else, so he followed it. It lead him around to an alleyway that was pitch black. _No, please don't tell me that... _The cat stood at Keira's purse and Jak ran over to it. His heart was beating faster and faster as the shock wore off. The cat walked a few feet to the right and retrived a note that was very crumpled and handed it to Jak.

Jak's heart tore as he read the letter. It said, _"My, my Jak. You must be getting too involved with racing, if you can't keep track of your, shall I say, 'girlfriend'. But no need to worry, I won't harm her a bit, for now. I know what your thinking by now, sure you can have her back. But of course, not for free. **You** will **lose** the next qualifying cup race in exchange for her safe return. And if you don't, well then Keira won't miss you. Love hurts doesn't it. Sincerely, Razor." _

Jak jumped to his feet. His blood boiling. The cat hurriedly followed him as fast as it could. Jak soon broke into a sprint to his car, saying to himself as he went, "I'm gonna kill that bast-" Jak stopped at the sight he saw at the parking lot. "Oh shit..." Jak broke into a run away from the parking lot, running as fast as his legs would allow him.

_**Nice cliffhanger, huh. Looks like you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what is happening to Jak and we'll take a stop in to see how Keira is holding out and where exactly she is. but how will the others respond to this sudden emergency. you'll have to wait and see. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter 3. I'll warn you ahead of time, there is quite the bit of cursing in this chapter. I used it to portray a character's anger and fustration at its peak. So I apologize if i offend anyone. On to chapter 3!**_

Jak broke into the fastest run he had ever done before. It was pointless to run because they'd have sight of him soon. All of this was a set-up. Jak ran and ducked behind a small trash can. He panted trying to catch his breath. He peered aroung the can, only to find Razor's thugs still looking for him. He couldn't get back to the car because there were two armed scouts standing at each side of the vehicle.

The thugs had tried to catch him on foot, but luckily Jak had a slight edge and had given them the slip. Only for the moment though. They grew closer to where he was hiding. Jak could run for it, but he'd be in plain sight. The only way out was up the street, which was going upward like a hill. _I'd be stupid as hell to even run up that damn hill. _But there wasn't much that Jak could do. He had to run for it.

"Meow!" That annoying black cat came up behind him, scaring Jak half to death.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Jak whispered loudly to it. The thugs were within feet of where Jak hid. He had to make quick work to get out of here. Jak looked around for a good distraction.

"Meow." The cat's voice was lower, as if it understood what Jak meant.

Jak eyed the cat. He extended his arms to the cat so he could pick it up. "Come here kitty..." Jak whispered qiuetly. The cat actually came to Jak. He lifted it into his arms. "Any second now..." The thugs were within two feet of where Jak was. Jak leapt up, startling the thugs, and yelled, "Take this you assholes!" Jak took the cat and hurled it at the thugs. The cat in mid air extended its claws and latched itself onto on of the thugs.

Jak sped in the other direction, up the hill, and then out of sight. The thug screamed and yelled to get the cat off. The other went to hit the cat with the butt of his pistol, but the shillful cat leapt onto his face instead, tearing it to shreads with its bare claws and teeth. After the attack was finished, the cat attacked the opponents legs, ripping tears in the pants and flesh. The cat then bolted off, in the same direction that Jak had gone.

The lead thug, who's face was bleeding profusely, ordered, "After him, you morons! And shoot that damn cat while your at it!"

The others obeyed the command and they hopped into their vehicles, which were all mounted with the best weapon systems money could buy. They sped out of the parking lot, all on the search for Jak.

Jak could see the vehicles coming at him fast. He had no choices and no way to escape them. They were coming at him fast and he couldn't run anymore. His sides felt as if they would split at any given moment and he gasped for breath. That same black cat came up to him and rubbed his legs. "Will you go the hell away!" Jak screamed at the cat. The cat lifted its head to him, in its mouth were some very sharp tacks. Jak took the tacks from its mouth. "You are no ordinary cat. That's for sure."

Jak sprinkled the tacks onto the road. "This is so cliche." The cars came fast and as Jak anticipated they ran over the tacks and the tires exploded on impact. "I feel as if i'm in a cartoon." Jak said to the cat. Jak looked up and saw a familiar 'street grinder' coming his way. It was Ashelin.

She came to a haulting stop, "What the hell is going on here!"

"Long story. But I need to be able to talk to the others because we have a situation." Jak explained as the thugs came warily out of their vehicles.

"Hop in! You can explain later." Jak ran to the car to jump in and saw the cat standing there looking at him. He quickly turned around and scooped the cat into his arms and then hopped into the car. Ashelin hit the gas and they sped off. Leaving the stranded thugs in the smoke.

Keira opened her eyes slowly. She lifted her head and looked around. It was a fairly large room with a wooden dresser, an apparent walk-in closet, white walls, and a beige carpet. Keira was lying on a twin size bed with black sheets. _Where...where am I? _

The door opened. A man entered the room. He had short, sleek hair and was dressed rather well. Anyone would reconize his face it was Razor. Keira felt her blood boil. Which was an unusual feeling for her, she had never felt so angry before. But Keira disguised her anger and distaste with a calm and serene face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Keira. Jak's mechanic, hmm."

Keira was silent.

"Oh don't be too angry." Razor walked up to her so he was face to face with her. "Nothing will happen to you. All your team needs to do is meet my demands and they can have you back."

"Are you _insane_?" Keira could feel the anger rush into her voice.

"Relax, relax. I can assure you i'm perfectly sane. And no need to worry. Jak won't be hurt... much." Razor snickered.

"You psychotic basterd! If you even hut him I'll-"

"Do what?" Razor asked. "At the current moment you can't do much."

"I beg to differ." At the instant that Keira finished her sentence she lashed out her nails at his face. They dug deep into his skin, drawing more and more blood as she clung harder and harder. Razor threw his hands to his face to remove keira's nails, but Keira threw herself forward and dug her teeth into his hands. Leaving multiple bite marks on him.

Razor pulled away, surprised. Keira stood her ground firmly, ready to fight at a moments notice. Razor began to laugh. Keira was behooed by this. Razor wiped some of the blood off of his face. "Impressive. I hadn't expected that, espically from a female like yourself. I'll admit you had me there." He smiled. "Care to share dinner with me?"

_**Ok, end of chapter 3. Jak has quite the bit of problems to handle. And I decided to show Keira's fighting spirit. But Razor has some plans for Keira and it isn't looking good. Thanks for reading and i'll have chapter 4 up in no time. Please review and tell me how i'm doing. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 here! Well start off with where we left off with Jak and then we'll take another peek to see if Keira has caused Razor anymore damage. And the cat finally gets a NAME! And becomes part of the team? **_

Jak and Ashelin stepped into the 'Bloody Hook Bar'. Everyone was present and waiting for them: Daxter, Torn, Samos, and Rayn. They all sat in anticipation, waiting to hear what had happened. Jak explained that he had been attacked by Razor's thugs and then dug into his pocket to reveal the note that Razor had left him. He handed it to Samos to read first.

As Samos read the note, his face portrayed pure shock and fear for his daughter. "Keira..." He whispered quietly to himself.

Jak stared up at Samos. Daxter took the note and everyone else gathered around to read it. Jak's face showed nothing but sorrow. He said to Samos, "I'm sorry..." Samos looked up. "This is...it's all my damn fault!" Jak's fist pounded the table. "I tried to distance myself from Keira so she wouldn't get hurt. It seems no matter what I do...someone _always_ gets hurt."

Samos gathered himself and thoughts together, "Not always, but true someone sometimes gets hurt, but it's just a stipulation to the game. I..." He placed a hand on Jak's shoulder. "I know that you can save her, you have my complete trust."

Jak couldn't help but smile, "Your right, I can fix this."

"Hey!" Daxter jumped up on the table. "How are you going to fix this! It says here you have to lose the next qualifying race! Are you crazy!"

Ashelin, who was examinating the note further, looked up and said, "That's not true. I've found a loopole that can save us all." She smiled triumphantly.

Keira curiously walked into the dining room, where one of Miso's thugs had lead her. It was a grand room. It had a rosy fragarence and the table was very large with a white table cloth. Everything on the table was placed the same way it would be in a diner. She had to admit, it was nice.

Razor entered the room from the another hallway, "Well have a seat."

Keira sat down and saw the multiple bandaids on his face and hands, which were wrapped in bloody gauze. _Not lookin so pretty now, are you?_ Keira smiled to herself. A large boul of hot, steaming, tomato soup was in front of her as well as a plate of a yacow steak with soft wheat bread. Keira gently lifted the knife and fork and cut a piece of the steak and ate it.

Razor watched her every move carefully as if anticipating another attack. "You look very lovely." He commented to her.

Keira's hand tightly gripped the knife, making her veins pop from her hand. She took and deep breath and drank some water before saying, "Ok, what is it that you want? I'm _dying_ to know."

Keira continued to eat as Razor leaned forward in the table. "You are going to race for the Miso team in the qualifying race." Keira dropped her utencils and stood, her voice quakeing in fury.

"Ha, your _hilarious. _If you actually think I'm going to race, you have another thing coming!"

"You will race," Razor voice picked up intensity. "Or I'll have to go and blow your friends off the track myself!"

"Oh, you won't be able to do that..." Keira's voice turned oddly sweet.

"Really?" Razor slurred sarcastically.

"I won't and you won't be able to." Keira swiftly grabbed the steaming hot bowl of soup and hurled it at Razor's face. Unable to dodge it, Razor took the hot soup head on. You could hear the sizzle as it impacted his face. He stumbled backwards and fell on his fork, "ERRR, shit!" He yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Razor screamed in pain. The thug standing by the door went to grab Keira to drag her back to her room. But Keira had one last move up her sleave. She picked up her knife and threw it blindly across the room. It caught the edge of Razor's shirt and pinned it to the wall.

The thug grabbed Keira and dragged her back to her room and as she left Keira yelled, "Payback is a bitch, isn't it." She smirked and smiled.

Ashelin smiled, "See, look. It says that _Jak _has to lose. That gives Torn and myself a chance to win it."

"Great thinking, Ashelin!" Jak complimented.

"That's my girl!" Torn said.

"So that leaves Jak to find Keira and Torn and I to win the race."

"I'll give the racing a try, too!" Rayn Said enthusiastically.

"Are you sure? It's kinda difficult, you know." Torn looked to her and said. But Rayn smiled.

"I can do it!"

"If you insist..." Torn said.

"Meow!" A black cat jumped on the counter and began licking Jak's face.

"Who is _THAT?_" Daxter seemed surprised.

"Oh, this cat has given me more help than I can imagine. It's strange though, as if it understands everything I say and feel."

"that's strange..." Samos said while staring at the cat.

"Hey, hey, hey, you dumb old cat. Jak's my partner! I've known him longer! Go find another friend to steal!" Daxter approached the cat and it hissed and jumped into Jak's lap. "Jak..." Daxter whined.

"Hey relax. This cat has given me a lot of help..."

"But what about me? I've given you plenty of help, more than this dumb cat anyhow." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Ashelin mocked.

"I'm an NOT!" Daxter yelled defensively.

"Give it a name, Jak! so it can offically be part of the team." Ashelin apparently liked the cat. She thought it has a lot of spunk for a little feline.

"Oh no..." Daxter hissed.

"Smokey." Jak lifted the cat and looked underneath it. "Her name is Smokey."

Smokey meowed enthusictally. Daxter walked up to Somkey so they were face to face. "This isn't over." Daxter warned Smokey. Smokey just seemed to smile. This cat defnitally knows more than it will reveal, but who's side is it really on?

"Ok, guys!" Jak announced. "The qualifying race is in one hour. Let's get ourselves ready. We're going to be in for a wild ride."

_**This is the end of chapter 4. not as exciting as the other chapters, but this sets the stage for the next chapter. We'll be in the driver's seat of the qualifying cup and Jak goes to find Keira to bring her back safely before the race finishes out with the help of Daxter and Smokey. And Daxter discover a shocking secret. **_

_**You'll have to wait until next time to get to an adrenaline pumping chapter. Please review to tell me how i'm coming along with this and where you think I should go with the character of Smokey. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 is finally here. I'm a bit behind schedule, espicially with the other story I currently am also working on, "Our Love Will Never Be", which i'll be slowing the plot down a bit for. And before you go on to chapter 5 I wanted to express my thanks to: **COme as yOu are **for the support that has kept my story going strong. Ok, on to chapter 5...**_

Ashelin, Torn, and Rayn were ready to race. Their hearts beat intensely, knowing what was on the line...their lives. Time seemed to slow as they watched the seconds count down, 3, Rayn's mind raced as she realized the risk she was making, 2, Tron's hands gripped the wheel with anticipation ready to face what what came, 1, Ashelin knew what she had to do and was ready to win at all costs. The banner flashed green, and the racers bolted off the line. The Class 2 Qualifying Race had begun.

Jak had to admit, it was hard to have to walk away from a race. Espicially one this important, but Jak also knew he had a lot to make up to Keira. He had neglected her for a while, it was true. Jak's mind continued to wander, even as they discreetly pulled up to Razor's loft.

"Pretty nifty directions we got from the locals, right Jak?" Daxter turned to Jak. "I said, RIGHT JAK!" Daxter hit Jak on the arm. "Hello? Anybody home?"

"Oh, uh, sorry Dax. I was thinking."

"About Keira?"

"Her and the fact that I expected Razor's house to be a bit more...gaudy."

"Well, maybe he prefers a simpler house."

"Doubtful."

Smokey jumped out the car and ran up the sloping hill to the door on the fairly large house. The roof was brown with white shingles and the main build of the house was a stoney beige material.

"What are we waiting around here for Jak, let's roll!" Jak jumped out of the Javalin X, Daxter hopped on Jak's shoulder. They smoothly walked up to the door casually. Surprisingly, it seemed as is no one was here. But Jak ingnored that factor. Smokey slipped in through the mail slot on the door and opened the door.

"I love this cat." Jak said.

"I could have done that..." Daxter mumbled.

"Don't get too jealous, Dax. Even if that cat is smarter than you." Jak snickered.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." Daxter hissed.

"Don't take it to heart, you're still my best friend."

"Yeah sure. Oh, c'mon, let's go."

-The first five minutes of the race was heated. Cars collided, bombs and missles crackled in the air. The smell of burning rubber was prevalent in the air. Luvkily, now the racers were more spread out, but the heat was really on now as cars speeded to catch sight of first place.

The green forested area was a blur to Ashelin as she sped along the track. She had a fairly safe lead, but then again nothing in this competition was safe. Ashelin jack-knifed the next corner as she lead a tracking missle into the wall. Another missle was heading up fast and she had no way to stop it as it closed in. Ashelin put the petal to the metal as the drove perfectly stright, then in an instant, jurked heavily to the right, the missle only skimming her vehicle.

She let out a deep breath, "That was close..." Just as she let out her exasperated sigh a volley of missles and bombs came her way. "Shit!" She yelled.

-Jak and Daxter walked cautiously into the house, closing the door quietly. Smokey ran up the stairs strangely and Daxter quietly followed her. Jak explored the downstairs. He peeked in the living room. It was fairly large, but modestly decorated. Jak then moved down the hall and into the kitchen. It was small and plain and kind of empty. It had a table with two chairs. Jak continued to look around.

Daxter followed Smokey into a large bedroom. The bed had white covers and white curtains to match. Smokey was huddled next to a picture of a woman with long, blonde hair and maroon eyes.

Daxter's face contorted as if he had made the biggest mistake of his life. He ran into the other bedrooms. One was decorated in pure pink and another in pure yellow. Daxter eyed some of the pictures on the walls. He bolted downstairs.

He met up with Jak who looked very confused. Daxter stared at Jak. "We were fuckin' lied to!" Jak exclaimed in pure anger.

"Hmm... I thought the towns people sounded weird when we asked them where Razor lived..."

"We got the wrong house!" They yelled in unison.

"Yes, yes you do." A voice came from behind.

_**Hate to leave you hanging, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter. We're getting closer and closer to the end of the story, but it should span out for a few more chapters. I'm sure you know what is coming up in the next chapter, so stay tuned. And please read and review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 7 is here! And just a quick warning, some of the things in here are a bit suggestive and there is a bit of language here, so can't say I didn't warn you. **_

-Ashelin was in a tight spot, she had to figure a way to maneuver around the missles. In a moment of haste, she zigzagged around the track. She was just doing it any which way, _hoping _she'd avoid the missles, or most of them at least. Not realizing it, she starting skimming along a wall, tearing the paint from the left side of her vehicle. "What the fuc-" A huge explosion happened before she could finish the obesenity. It tore through the back end of her car. A surprise missle was fired at her. "Who the hell was that!"

The Anvil RTX zoomed past her. It was Cutter. "That basterd!" Ashelin picked her speed back up to catch up. She was flooring the pedal and the world around her became a blur as she sped forward. She locked her missles on the target ahead and fired. The missles sped forward heading straight for her target. "This is what you get..." She missed. Cutter launched a cloud of electrically charged smoke behind him, and Ashelin became lost in it.

-Torn was actually doing just fine, he was holding a steady third place. And the other places were far behind him. A collision earlier had caused a big slow down back there, luckily Torn had just barely avoided the 'accident'. Although he was trying to catch up, first and second place sped at extreme speeds, keeping him in the dust even though he was trying to reach them. '_Must be a heated race up there...' _

A street grinder accelerated past Torn. Putting him in fourth place. "Who..."

"You snooze, you lose. Sorry." It was Rayn. He rolled his eyes, but was just then struck by a revelation. If Rayn had caught up, then so had the others. Torn fulled floored the pedal and zoomed forward. Just as he hit off, a rain of fire assulted him from behind. Torn pulled a mine behind him, blowing his foe sky high. He flung around the next corner, passing Rayn on the way, and headed as fast as he could to the front of the pack of the race. He reminded himself, "I promised Ashelin I'd have her back..."

-"Who the hell are the two of you!" The woman raised a consealed gun to them.

"Well, let us explain first..." Jak tried to reason.

"Names now or I'll blow your pretty faces to bits. Now we wouldn't want that now would we."

"I'm Daxter and this is Jak. Now can you lower the gun lady!"

"Not a chance. You better not be from the Miso team, because if you are, I'll do more than blow your faces off, but I'll also give you a shot, 'where the sun don't shine', got it."

"We're not, we swear..." Jak said.

"Then if your not, why the hell did you break into my house? I told him I wanted nothing to do with the Miso team or Combat Racing, ever again!"

"_We_ didn't break into your house," Smokey came down the stairs and approached the woman. "It was..." Daxter pointed at the cat. "It was Smokey! And we're not lying...that cat's crazy!" Daxter's voice was anxious and hurried.

The woman's face lit up, "Smokey, oh my gosh, my baby!" She picked up and cradled the cat, which started purring. "How... how did you find her?" She was shocked.

Jak started, "I was waiting for my girlfriend outside a coffee shop. She...hadn't shown up for a while and I was...still am worried. You cat started helping give me clues to find her, it turned out that she was kidnapped by Razor." It pained Jak to repeat the story knowing that time was slipping away from him.

"Ohhhh. my baby is a heroine! Hey...wait how did you know her name was Smokey? I've never told anyone that...I mean-"

"I guessed. The cat kinda looked like a Smokey." Jak was surprised that he was even right. Of all the names for a cat he chose the right one. '_This gets stranger by the minute...' _Jak watched the woman cradle her cat. He observed her quickly, she had blue eyes, long, blonde hair, and looked to be about in her late 20s early 30s. He had to ask, "Look Miss, I'm sorry we broke into your house. We got the wrong directions, I just want to find my girlfriend, and time is running out, and-"

"Then what are we standing here for? I have to thank you some way for finding my cat. She means a lot to me." She began to reminiecse. "It was the only present my father ever gave me, before he died when I was a girl. Even though I hated my father, this cat was the only gesture of love he gave me..." She stopped and brought herself back to earth. "Sorry! I do that sometimes...you said Razor took her, right?."

Jak nodded.

"Then I know where to go! I've been there before, once. You can't miss it, trust me!" She smiled and began to run out the door. Jak, Daxter, and Smokey followed her. "Follow my car there...I'll even assist you. It's the least I can do! Oh, and by the way, I'm Serena Bli-...ah...you can just call me Serena. Ok, let's go!" They all hopped in their vehicles and sped off.

-It was a complicated route there. A lot of twists and turns, but they soon arrived at a huge and grand house. _'now this is more Razor's style...'_ Jak thought to himself.

"Come on!" Serena yelled. "Smokey will break in for us. Go open the door, sweetie." The cat obeyed and had the door open. They all entered quietly. The house was huge on the inside and very gaudily decorated. It was too flashy. Just as Jak thought it would be.

"I know where she'll be, follow me." Serena stepped quietly and carefully.

Daxter ran up close to her, "You sure do know a lot about this place, now why would that be?" Daxter questioned her with that 'i know your hiding something' voice.

"It's a long story..."

"And I didn't quite catch your last name, what was it?" Daxter was pushing her for information.

"That, my friend, is none of your fucking business!" Her voice was harsh and angry.

"Gee, sorry" Daxter said with attitude. He ran back to Jak and hopped on his shoulder. He whispered in his ear. "I don't trust her..."

"Well, she doesn't seem so bad. Plus, we have other thing to worry about." Jak answered so Serena couldn't hear.

They rounded a corner. Smokey trodded further ahead. "Almost there..." She said. She turned forward again and ran into a man. She slowly looked up, it was Razor. He smiled at her fiendishly.

"Serena, so good to see you again. And that damn cat." He hissed. He looked up and saw Jak. He gave a vicious glare. "And Serena, I see you brought 'friends'." Jak looked ready to tear Razor's face to shreds. "Now, Jak, let's not get too angry...you don't want Keira to be 'hurt'."

"And I'm sure you don't want to die, either." Anger surged in his voice, his fists clenched tightly. "Where is she?"

"You haven't met the agreement..." Just then Smokey unleashed her claws and tore at Razor's leg, drawing a stream of blood. "Shit..." He mumbled under his breath. He pulled out a knife, and held it to the cat. "I should put this thing out of its misery."

Jak saw this as an opprutunity, while Razor and Serena were busy fighting, Jak slipped down the hall and continued his search for Keira.

"Don't, please!" Serena pleaded. "That's my only good memory of my father!"

Razor began to laugh, a vicious laugh, "You don't actually think that out of caring that he gave that to you? Ha, he only gave you that cat so you would leave him the hell alone, so he could go race."

"I won't believe that!" Serena's eyes filled with tears.

"It's not that you won't believe it, you just don't want to her the truth."

"Shut up!" In her head she was screaming 'not true...it isn't true...'. While Razor enjoyed the mental torture.

-Jak found a lone door at the end of the hallway, it was the only one there. He opened it.

_**That ends chapter 7. We're starting to near the end of the story and i'll have the last chapter or 2 posted up soon. But i'm not going to give any spoilers for the ending so you'll just have to wait. Please R&R. Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Wow, this is probally going to be the last chapter, but I might continue the story if I have left any unanswered questions that I can integrate into the storyline or crave anymore action, but ya have to let me know if you have anything I can expand on. And if you don't, then this is it and I thank you all for your support..._**

-Ashelin was pushing the pedal to the metal, but it seemed that no matter how much faster she went, she wasn't moving at all. Cutter kept a firm lead and Ashelin felt as if she ws continously falling behind. In her mind she was screaming her lungs out, the fustration became sweat that drenched her face. Her heart beat faster and faster, this race was becoming a two person show. The rest of the pack was still far behind.

"AHHHH!" Her cry was in pure fustration and anger. At the moment, this race depended on her. And without the racing talents of Jak to come in and win the race, and anyone else even close to help her, she could see her chance for victory slipping further and further away, and as she watched herself fall behind, she felt her life slipping away just like sand falling through an hourglass.

But she couldn't give up, it wasn't over yet. They were 3/4 through the race and not only was her life falling away, but so was the others. Their lives rested in her hands. She was now experiencing the pressure that Jak was constantly under, trying to save others all the time knowing that they were counting on you, it was an unbearable pressure, but from that came a new found respect for what Jak felt and had to put up with.

She smiled to herself, "Time to send Cutter to hell!" Ashelin hit the turbo and sent herself careening through the track and she came closer and closer to him, she braced her thumbs on the trigger button and fired senting a missle for him. It contacted and and exploded on impact. "Yeah! Bite that!" Ashelin cheered. And then the smile faded away as Cutter continued to storm ahead, protected by a shield.

Ashelin could feel the pure adrenaline rushing through her veins. Anger grew to her surface and she held a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. She hit the turbo and stormed forward combatin Cutter for the top spot...as the finish line closed in.

-Jak silently entered the room. Keira was right there, sleeping on the blandly colored bed. A smile grew upon Jak's face as he watched her sleep. She was so peaceful with a faint smile on her face. Jak knew that they were in a hurry, but Jak felt as if time was stopping for this moment, just this very moment. He didn't care how long this took, but he wanted this moment to last forever.

Jak turned around and locked the door. He silently approached Keira. He sat gently on the bed and layed by her side. He took his arms and wrapped them around her small frame. He pulled her in close, so that she was pressed up against his body. He could feel her gentle, warm breaths against his hand, he beamed at her peacefully sleeping figure.

Her eyes opened slowly, she squinted at the white t-shirt in front of her face. She looked up and was met by the gentle eyes of Jak. The ocean-like color of his eyes captured her attention, but ultimately stole her heart. But there was something different in his beautiful, blue eyes. There wasn't a care in the world in his eyes, it was just her and only her. That was all she saw in his eyes, but a gentle and loving gaze that was focused on her.

Keira cupped Jak's face in her hands and she pulled him in for a kiss. It was the deepest kiss they had ever had with each other. They were pulled into the romance of the moment, and each second of the kiss grew more and more fervent.

"Hey!" Jak and Keira were so startled by the voice that Keira jumped up and Jak fell backwards off the bed. "This is NO time to be getting busy. Espicially at Razor's place and in front of me! Come on, let's get out of here today, please!"

Razor's footsteps and voice could be heard in the hallway. He was closing in on where they were. Jak looked hastily around and Daxter gestured towards the window. Jak crouched down on his haunches. "Climb on my back." He said to Keira. She jumped on and Jak looped his arms around her legs and Keira wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jak slowly climbed out the window and made the five foot jump without much effort. Keira hopped off his back and together ran to the Javalin X. Daxter was trying his best to keep up. "Hey! Can't you guys WAIT! You are running...too...fast." Daxter stopped at Jak's feet, out of breath. "Ok...now...I'm tired. I need...to get more exercise. Riding on your shoulder isn't good for my health." Daxter climbed into the car.

"Ok let's rock!" Jak said. Tey all hopped in and sped off. While they headed back to the city, Keira couldn't help but ask.

"If your here, Jak...whose winning the race?"

"We'll see when we get back...I guess...hopefully."

-The finish line was so close, it was purely visable. Ashelin held the turbo and sped past Cutter. She was struggleing to hold her slight lead. Cutter kept closing in and the finish line was seconds away.

Suddenly, Cutter started to fall back. Puzzled at first, soon the reality hit her. "No!" She screamed out. It would all be over in a second, it would explode like a bomb in the air. Her life, theirs, the only chance they had, was about to end in a fiery blaze. A missle closed in on her. It would hit her before she had a chance to cross the line. "I've failed..."

While Ashelin was preparing to mourn the loss, a streak of blue crossed Cutter's path and took the missle head on. It exploded off the vehicle, damaging it severely, and Cutter careened into the side of the vehicle. Seeing the chance that was set before her, Ashelin flew across the line, winning the race. And making a mark im combat racing history, the first female to ever win a qualifying event.

Torn's decimated vehicle crossed the line, slowly but surely. He jumped out the remains of the car and ran to Ashelin. "Good racing sweetheart."

"Thanks. But I must say. Nice save. I couldn't have ever won without you." Ashelin smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Where would you be without me?"

"Not here, that's for sure." They both smiled and shared a victory kiss.

-Back at Razor's place. Razor stormed up to Serena. "You...you let them get away!"

"And what of it? I told you I was through with racing, the Miso team, and my damn brother who can go to hell!"

"You were all for this plan. It was your cat who set them up...you allowed your cat to help me capture Keira, and then you send the cat to help them? What the hell is wrong with you!" Razor was still in pure shock.

"Bittersweet, isn't it. But it isn't over, I can assure you. Build a bond, then break it." They both smiled villianously.

-Everyone was celebrating Ashelin's victory. Even though they didn't win the whole thing just yet. It was a major victory and Ashelin had won it all. They all talked, but Ashelin, although proud of herself, wanted to her more about how Keira was and what happened over there. Keira told about the conversations that had taken place and about how she kicked Razor's ass, multiple times. Everyone was laughing and smiling for once.

But after most had gone to bed. Keira stood alone on the balcony outside. Now that the seriousness of the competition was back, Jak would be back to doing what he did. And she'd be all alone again. Even Jak had gone to bed. She sighed and stared out into the night.

She heard footsteps behind her. It was Jak. He said nothing, but grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. She willingly went. He lead her into his bedroom. She smiled at what she saw. Jak had set up a romantic atmosphere. The air was fresh and warm and he had lit candles. They both smiled at each other. Jak slowly closed the door behind them.

_**Well that's it! Can you believe it! Hope you liked it. If you would like me to do any extentions on the story, you'll have to let me know. Please R&R. And that you all again for the support I recieved for this story!**_


End file.
